<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Road by tiffamalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427622">On the Road</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffamalfoy/pseuds/tiffamalfoy'>tiffamalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffamalfoy/pseuds/tiffamalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这个夜晚有些特别，我把你带进了我的黑暗房间。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/gifts">Xylophone323</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OOC归我，太久没写文了，请多包涵<br/>每个小标题不定时切换视角，全文第三人称，基本不会出现姓名。我只是想试试这种行文方式，好玩而已，介意慎。<br/>我不懂汽车知识，乱写的，别信！<br/>哦对还有，Max成年了，boys/男孩们仅仅是一种用法，类似于“小伙子”（但是小伙子总觉得有点土味</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>　　1．</p><p>　　这是个悠闲的无所事事的周末下午，这是一家再普通不过的咖啡店，黄昏为窗棱添上暮色，人们三三两两地分布在各个角落，桌上摆着被切割得支离破碎的奶酪和蛋糕，广播里放着一首节奏蓝调。</p><p>　　他在人群中一眼就看到了那个人。独自坐在靠窗的位子上，金色的阳光亲吻着他深色的卷发，刷淡了琉璃色的眼珠，让它看起来有些透明。他戴着耳机，在一张纸上涂涂写写，时而蹙着眉头，身体跟着音乐的节奏微微摇摆。</p><p>　　“Hey hey hey……”同行的友人在他眼前晃着五指，“看什么呢？眼睛都直了。”</p><p>　　他耸了耸肩肩，无意识地搅拌着已经冷掉的饮料：“没什么。”毫无诚意的回答，连目光都舍不得从对方的身上挪开。</p><p>　　“就是他吗？是他吗？”友人们瞬间躁动了起来，边上的年轻人直接一把勾住他的脖子，“喊他过来一起坐坐？”</p><p>　　“别闹了。”他挣脱开来，不自在地揉了揉一头金毛。</p><p>　　“如果我们的小Maxy不好意思的话——”坐在外头的友人看热闹不嫌事儿大地站了起来，“那不如我替你——”</p><p>　　“别别别别别！”他惊得瞳孔都放大了，猛地从椅子上弹了起来，以迅雷不及掩耳之势把朋友按在了皮质沙发上，“我们待会儿还有个约会，请勿打扰，谢谢。”</p><p>　　坐在对面的那位夸张地作了个下流的手势，阴阳怪气地学他的话：“我·们·待·会·儿·还·有·个·约·会，请♂勿♂打♂扰，宝贝。”</p><p>　　他气得龇牙咧嘴又无可奈何，只能硬着头皮朝那个座位走去。</p><p> </p><p>　　2．</p><p>　　作画的图纸突然被一片硕大的阴影挡住了，他不得不停下手头的工作，抬起头看向这个陌生的年轻人。</p><p>　　“呃……那个……”</p><p>　　对方穿着一件橙色的连帽衫，好看的蓝眼睛飘忽不定，似乎在考虑该如何开口。</p><p>　　他放下画笔，靠在椅背上，兴味盎然的打量着对方。</p><p>　　慌乱间，金色的头发从额前垂下一缕。年轻人忍不住伸出手把它拨回去。它又固执地滑下来，对方皱了皱眉，再次纠正了它的位置。它又精准地滑了下来。</p><p>　　“我艹！”年轻人没忍住翻了个白眼。</p><p>　　“哈哈！”他没忍住笑出了声。</p><p>　　“抱歉，我不是对你——”</p><p>　　“抱歉，你想要坐下说吗？”</p><p>　　……</p><p>　　他眨了眨眼，决定不说话了，尽可能地挤出了一个亲切的微笑。</p><p>　年轻人红着脸，决定不说话了，故作娴熟地拖开椅子——却因为用力过猛，凳脚跟地板摩擦着发出了一声尖锐的哀嚎。</p><p>　　店内的客人齐刷刷地投来了不满的眼神。</p><p>　　年轻人的身体以肉眼可见的速度僵住了。</p><p>　　感谢上帝，他憋笑憋得都要嘴角抽搐了。</p><p>　　“如果你想搭讪我的话，兄弟。”他挑起一边的眉毛，“这绝对是个独一无二的开场白。”</p><p>　　“呃，不是，我，我——哇哦，你这是在设计底盘吗？”年轻人几乎半个身子都贴上了餐桌，毫不客气地把图纸往自己身边挪了一点。</p><p>　　确实独一无二，现在连他都有点摸不着头脑了。</p><p>　　年轻人眉头微蹙，视线像扫描仪一样在白纸上扫过，肩膀绷得紧紧的，完全沉浸在了自己的世界。沉思片刻，他一把抓过桌上的铅笔，在白纸的空白处涂写起来。</p><p>　　不得不说，对方脑门上金色的发旋比笔下的草稿要可爱得多，他不得不前倾身体拧着脖子瞪大眼睛，才能勉强从那堆潦草的字母和数字中拼凑出一些熟悉的单词来。</p><p>　　“这样！”年轻人搁下铅笔，突然抬起头。</p><p>　　猝不及防，他一头撞进了一片炫目的浅蓝，像是阳光下的海平面，在阳光下闪着粼粼的波光。</p><p>　　“我认为转向系统这样改造可以有效提升过弯速度。还有蓄电池的位置，你有没有考虑过可以放在这？”</p><p>　　这一切他并不陌生，不过念头盘桓在脑内数日，还只有一个模糊的雏形，没想到在这么短的时间之内，竟然有人帮他落在了实处。</p><p>　　“你是汽车行业的从业者？”他感到嘴唇发麻，左手微微握成了拳。</p><p>　　年轻人愣了一下：“呃不，机械工程专业在读。快毕业了，正在寻找实习机会。”</p><p>　　“愿意来我的车行工作吗？”如此的迫不及待让他自己都有些吃惊。</p><p>　　“你在……经营车行？”年轻人眨了眨眼，满脸都写着问号。</p><p>　　“是啊，白天做一些修理，晚上做一些改造。”他往回靠回椅背，勾起嘴角，“偶尔还参加一些周边的赛事。”</p><p>　　“什么样的赛事？”年轻人睁大了眼睛，“赛……赛车吗？”</p><p>　　指甲掐紧了掌心。他垂下眼帘，目光落在歪歪扭扭的铅笔印记上。它们慢慢地变成了规整的实线，喷上了好看的金属色，套上了炫目的珠光外壳，又贴上了赞助商五花八门的标签。他听到了引擎的轰鸣，人群的欢呼，擦着脸颊呼啸的狂风，他看到了喷洒的香槟在阳光下画出的彩虹，他挥了挥手，抱着沉重的奖杯。</p><p>　　……</p><p>　　他感受到了狂风暴雨扑打在脸颊上的湿意。</p><p>　　他回过神，出乎意料地，年轻人并没有催促的意思，只是静静地坐在对面，静静地等一个回答。夕阳的暖光落进他海蓝色的瞳孔，添了一些温柔的意味。</p><p>　　他在心里叹了口气，招牌式的笑容也渐渐退去，变得有那么些真诚起来：“嘉年华的时候有一些山地爬坡赛之类的，夜间的话……偶尔有一些不那么合法的活动。”</p><p>　　“哇哦！”年轻人的表情变得有些迫不及待，“我可以参加吗？”</p><p>　　“事实上……明天就有一场。”他掏出车钥匙在手里晃了晃，很享受对方黏上来的目光，“想出去兜兜风吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　3．</p><p>　　“现在？”问得太急，都破了音。</p><p>　　他疑惑地看着对方纠结的小表情，有那么些壮士扼腕的味道，苦巴巴的。不知为何，他决定纵容自己难得的一时兴起。“就现在，过期不候。”</p><p>　　“我去！但是我——”年轻人皱着眉头挣扎了一会儿，终于干巴巴地开了口：“事实上，我刚才和朋友们撒了个谎。”他扭头看了一眼身后不远处座位上那群挤眉弄眼的男孩们，红潮从脖子一点点爬上了脸，“我骗他们说你是我的男朋友，我们正要去……约会。”　　</p><p>　　委屈巴巴又满怀期待。</p><p>　　他愣了没有超过半秒钟就把图纸收进背包，抓起椅背上的外套站了起来。</p><p>　　年轻人震惊地看着他一连串的动作，憋红的脸一点点白了下去，连眼睛都失去了色彩。“抱歉……”他的声音低了下去。</p><p>　　他摇了摇头，径直走到对方身边，好笑地弯下腰，一条胳膊搭上了对方的肩。“我刚刚不是正在提议约会吗？”</p><p>　　“啊？”年轻人猛地抬头，神色复杂地看着他，“我觉得这中间有些误会。”</p><p>　　他被对方可爱到了，突然生出了一些恶作剧的冲动。“我觉得没什么误会。”揽着对方肩膀的胳膊刻意收了收，恶劣地贴着对方的耳廓，压低了声线，“做戏就要做全套。”</p><p>　　年轻人的身体僵硬成了一根法棍，仿佛连呼吸都停了。他们挨得太近，炽热的体温正源源不断地从对方身上散发出来。</p><p>　　他谐谑地扭过头，朝那群兴致盎然偷瞄的男孩们挥了挥手，露出了一口好看的白牙。感受到他的关注，大家推推搡搡，哄笑起来。</p><p>　　突然之间，一个柔软而干燥的东西贴上了他的嘴角。</p><p>　　那桌瞬间沸腾了。</p><p>　　“你说得对。”年轻人热忱而专注的目光像一个黑洞，把他所有未说出口的话都吸了进去。只是愣了一下的功夫，对方已经迈着大步走出了咖啡店。门被打开，一缕晚风沿着路径溜了进来，拂过他的脸，留下了一片滚烫的余温。</p><p> </p><p>　　4．</p><p>　　直到一脚跨进了停车场，他才意识到自己走得太快了。</p><p>　　也许也没有太快，鼓噪的心跳还未平息，沸腾的血液还未冷静，男人的声音就追了过来。</p><p>　　“你这是准备逃走吗？”</p><p>　　他转过身。对方正站在咖啡店米白色的窗格旁边，脸上的表情有些不甘，还有些挑衅。他的外套搭在左臂，背包挎在右肩，车钥匙在右手食指上快乐地转着圈圈。</p><p>　　“我没有。”他微微扬起下巴，脚却像扎了根，再也挪不动了。</p><p>　　“那你是在帮我找车？”显然，对方没有放过他的打算。</p><p>　　阳光中金属划过一道抛物线，他本能的伸手接住。车钥匙上还留着对方掌心的余温。</p><p>　　“我想是的。”拇指下意识地摩挲着金属的表面，目光在车辆之间逡巡，像是突然被吸引，最终锁定在了绿化带边缘那辆银色的保时捷上。</p><p>　　他不确定地扭头看向对方，收到了一个假笑。</p><p>　　他撇了撇嘴，按下了锁车键，车灯亮了。</p><p>　　“GT3RS。”他看着对方无可奈何弯起来的眼睛，忍不住得意起来，“4.0升水平对置6缸自吸发动机，PDK双离合器变速箱，3.2秒加速到100KMPH，还有独特的空动套件和悬架调校系统……眼光不错！”</p><p>　　“你想试试吗？”男人偏过脑袋，嘴角上扬，笑容像是浸透了阳光，灼灼逼人，“道听途说的，不一定真就适合你。” </p><p>　　“啊？呃……我……”他瞪大了眼睛，总觉得对方意有所指。</p><p>　　也就这一晃神的功夫，男人已经站在了他的身边：“毕竟一流的操控性，还是要先……操控一下才有发言权，不是吗？”</p><p>　　他愣愣地看着对方。两个人距离太近，近到可以看到对方泛着青色的眼窝，棕色的瞳孔布满沟壑。</p><p>　　钥匙是什么时候离开掌心的，他已经想不起来了。男人走向自己的座驾，背影拨开稠密的阳光，又一步步融化进去。</p><p>　　他有些懊恼，又松了口气。</p><p>　　“我能吗？”声音小到只有自己能听清。他垂下目光，揉了揉僵硬的鼻尖，把满腹心事都藏了进去。</p><p> </p><p>　　（待续）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>　　5．</p><p>　　坐在咖啡店偷瞄对方的时候，他实在没有想过剧情会这样发展——不到一个小时，他们已经被塞进了同一个空间，相隔不过只有一臂的距离。男人悠然自得地开着车，修长的手指惬意地搭在方向盘上，右手小指上的纹身“3”已经褪成了青绿色，边界也有些模糊了。</p><p>　　I'm on the road</p><p>　　I'm on the road</p><p>　　I'm on the road</p><p>　　……</p><p>　　车内循环着一首熟悉的歌，男人一边开车，一边跟着哼唱，每个转调都该死的熟悉。他并不喜欢它，但知道对方喜欢——Mr. Honey Badger奇怪的听歌品味并不是个谣言。他总是快乐地哼着一些奇奇怪怪的歌，在媒体面前，在Team Radio里，在车队录制的小视频里，在社交平台上。弯着眼角，露出一口白牙，笑容纯粹，像是被某种原始的力量驱动着，<em>总是那么快乐。</em></p><p>　　年少成名，巅峰时期退役；因为事故错失世界冠军，康复之后销声匿迹……关于这个人的一切就像是病毒，吞噬了他的整个少年时代，又在刚踏入的青年时代烙下滚烫的烙印。那些年仰望的身影，风驰电掣，自信而骄纵；而今就坐在身边，温暖又生动。</p><p>　　像是一个做了五年的梦。</p><p> </p><p>　　<em>为什么要退役？</em></p><p>
  <em>　　为什么关闭了所有社交媒体？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　在一个偏远的小城经营车行，参加地下赛事，比站在世界的舞台上更让你快乐吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　……</em>
</p><p>　　这些问题在心里盘桓了很多年，显然现在不是个好的时机。他张了张嘴，最终还是强迫自己别开了视线，不想表现得像个失去理智的狂热粉丝，更不想被当做某个随时可以甩脱的替代品。</p><p>　　坚硬的牙齿插入柔软的下嘴唇，他想起了方才咖啡店里短暂的亲吻。所有烂熟于心的了解又被抛诸脑后，只剩下了慌乱的心跳和手足无措。</p><p> </p><p>　　6.</p><p>　　前方的路越来越窄。枯黄的野草凌乱地散布在道路的两旁，远处山势连绵，依稀有一些电线杆子，零零散散地斜插在山坡之间。</p><p>　　车载音乐在循环着一首老歌，车身随着路上的泥石微微颠簸，晚风总是带着那么点温柔的味道，推搡着挤进车里。年轻人一头倔强的金色短发在风中凌乱的跳跃。</p><p>　　让人的心情也跟着愉悦起来。</p><p>　　I'm on the road</p><p>　　I'm on the road</p><p>　　I'm on the road</p><p>　　……</p><p> </p><p>　　“你知道这条路吗？”</p><p>　　“啊？什么？”年轻人像是上课走神遭遇导师提问，瞳孔因为茫然而有些涣散。</p><p>　　从坐上这辆车，甚至可以说从走进停车场，年轻人就显得很焦虑。他只当对方是因为没见识过地下赛事有点紧张——毕竟从对方的穿着打扮和谈吐方式来看，怎么都像是传统家庭认真培养出来的优等生，勤奋努力，循规蹈矩，大学期间都不会和同校女生乱搞的那种……或者也有可能是同校男生？</p><p>　　他笑着摇了摇头，完全摸不清对方为什么会挑自己假扮男友，十有八九是个赌约或者大冒险？至于为什么选了自己……可能自己恰好坐在了那个位置吧？</p><p>　　如果放在五年前，也许他还有自信挑着眉说那是对方眼光不错。然而现在，他已经离开阳光足够久了，久到再也不敢做这样的假设了。</p><p>　　“所以这条路有什么特别的吗？”年轻人独特的嗓音打破沉默，也提醒了他自己也走神了。</p><p>　　他轻咳一声：“很多年前，它曾经是一条泥泞的山路，地势陡峭，弯道多变，随时还有落石的危险。当地一些热爱冒险的年轻人，便把它当做了赛道。”</p><p>　　“哇哦，那很酷。”</p><p>　　他意外地看了年轻人一眼。</p><p>　　“可是后来，小镇变成了小城，山路也被修成了公路。”他耸了耸肩，“就是你看到的这样了。”</p><p>　　“所以……比赛没了吗？我们这是要去哪？”</p><p>　　对方单纯无辜的表情让他忍不住恶劣地勾起了嘴角：“也许时代会变迁，道路会拓宽，但冒险精神永远不会消亡。”</p><p>　　“你是指……”</p><p>　　“赛道就在我们脚下。”嗓音像是感染了夜色，变得低沉而蛊惑，“你试过在黑夜的山路把油门踩到底吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　7.</p><p>　　他的心脏剧烈地跳动起来。</p><p>　　“做好准备了吗？”男人扭头看他一眼。</p><p>　　太阳已经快掉到山的那头去了，天空像了褪了金粉的墙纸，一层层剥落，直到沉淀为暗黑的蓝。</p><p>　　Wanna be focused on the night</p><p>　　To capture something special</p><p>　　Let's focus on the road</p><p>　　To bring you into somewhere beautiful</p><p>　　……</p><p>　　音乐还在继续，两个人的目光撞在一起，在漆黑的车厢内，如同点亮的烟火。</p><p> </p><p>　　窗缝被合上，但仍旧能通过座椅的震动感受到巨兽的咆哮。赛车突然的加速把他死死地按在了椅背上。</p><p>　　车灯照射范围之外，世界渐渐变得晦暗不明。道路和山势纠缠，渐渐融为一体。天色越来越暗，这一小片光亮根本起不了多大的指路作用。而男人修长的手指操控着方向盘，双脚在踏板上有节奏地跳跃，娴熟的动作如同行云流水。</p><p>　　他在刹车和油门之间前俯后仰，在转向和甩尾之间左右摇晃，但目光始终锁定在那个掌控着速度，掌控着生命的人身上，贪婪地记录着每一个瞬间。</p><p>　　车灯打在山壁上，又反射回来，勾勒出男人优雅的身体线条。对方的呼吸如同尖锐的丝线，把他牢牢地捆在了副驾座椅上，勒得他胸口发疼。</p><p> </p><p>　　这当然不是一场不期而遇，他找了对方整整五年。</p><p>　　五年前，那场震惊世界的赛道事故几乎夺走他的呼吸。倒扣的赛车，燃烧的烈焰，那是他视野里最后的画面。手术成功，康复出院，本以为又是一个新的起点，接下来却是注销社交账号，官宣退役，从此淡出大众视野。世界的舞台从来不缺新人 ，旧人渐渐被遗忘，很少再有人提起。</p><p>　　五年了，他设想过很多可能性，也从没放弃过寻找，却怎么也没想到对方就在离自己不远的小城市里生活。</p><p>　　他还能赛车，他还在赛车，他还和以前一样赛车，可他再也不是Honey Badger了。</p><p>　　这让他几乎就要委屈起来。</p><p>  </p><p>　　8．</p><p>　　他踩下油门，强压着过猛的心跳，余光扫过表盘，换挡的手指有些微的颤抖，但他咬了咬牙忍住了。</p><p>　　自从五年前那场事故，他就不应该再跟赛车扯上任何关系的。</p><p>　　可不知道为何他就是这么做了，也许是因为年轻人轻易就获得了自己的好感——因为他的反应纯粹而青涩，因为他画图的手掌稳健而专注，因为他的瞳孔里有大海和星光，就像自己当年的模样……</p><p>也许只是因为，很多年没人能让他生出这样的念头了。</p><p>　　想坐进车里，想拐上一条熟悉的道路，想把油门踩到底，想听到引擎的轰鸣。</p><p>　　想看到有人为了自己欢呼，声嘶力竭，眼神璀璨如星。</p><p>　　<em>你知道这条路吗？</em></p><p>
  <em>　　它是我职业生涯开始的地方。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　每一个弯角，每一条沟壑，我都记得。</em>
</p><p>　　尽管他早就放弃了赛车，可手脚却先于意识，在每一个弯道作出了精准的操作。</p><p> </p><p>　　赛车呼啸着穿过山林，前方漆黑一片，拐弯的时候道路像被生生切断，后视镜里漆黑一片，看不到来时的方向，也不知道要去往何方。</p><p>　　仿佛时光回溯，现实跟过往交错在一起。</p><p>　　<em>他想起了自己第一次坐进座舱的样子。</em></p><p>
  <em>　　他想起了自己第一次冲向终点的样子。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　他想起了第一座奖杯的重量。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　他想起了那个人亲吻蜜獾旗帜的样子。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　他想起了所有的香槟、花环、掌声。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　他想起了那个人的葬礼。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　他想起了烈焰灼人的温度。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　他想起了针尖插进皮肤的痛楚。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>　　他热爱赛车。</p><p>　　他热爱过赛车。</p><p>　　他再也无法热爱赛车了。</p><p>　　赛车夺走了曾经最亲近的人的生命，也夺走了他一路向前冲的自信和勇气。躺在病床上看着自己错失冠军的报道，他的内心一片酸涩，却又对事故心存感激。</p><p>　　离开诊所那天下着雨，他说想静静，就告别了团队，一个人撑着伞在街上乱晃。报告显示他早已经康复痊愈，心理测评也毫无问题，完全可以履行跟车队的合约，继续后面的比赛。</p><p>　　他花了一个小时说服自己，却在经过某个路口的时候，因为一声急刹，被彻底地打回了原形。</p><p>　　雨伞落在地上，印着的蜜獾LOGO刺痛了他的双眼。雨水顺着他的卷发，从发梢滴下来，落进眼窝里去。</p><p>　　他没有告诉任何人事故的发生都是因为自己咎由自取。</p><p>　　他害怕驶上赛道，害怕引擎的噪音，害怕人们满怀希望的表情。</p><p>　　他早就不是原来的他了。</p><p>　　他选择了退役。</p><p> </p><p>　　“Daniel！！！”</p><p>　　一声惊呼把他扯回了现实，山壁在视线中歪向一边。他踩下刹车，急打方向，轮胎跟地面擦出尖锐的哀鸣，车体背离驾驶路线，急急地被甩向悬崖那边。</p><p>　　他攥紧了方向盘，掌心一片粘腻，几乎就要抓不住它了。</p><p>　　就在那分秒之间，他扭头看了副驾驶一眼——也许只是他的幻觉——时间被拉得无限长，年轻人的眼睛在月光下亮如晨星。</p><p>　　让他竟然有些难过起来。</p><p> </p><p>　　赛车擦着悬崖边上的护栏，缓缓地停了下来。</p><p>　　他放下手刹，趴在方向盘上急剧的喘息，冷汗浸透了他的后背。</p><p>　　I'm on the road</p><p>　　I'm on the road</p><p>　　I'm on the road</p><p>　　……</p><p>　　车载音乐还在缓缓地播放，像是这条路，他走了太多年，一直还在走着。</p><p> </p><p>　　（待续）</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>本来Mr. Honey Badger该有一个世界冠军的，但是被作者无情的没收了。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>每次写话疗我都很头秃，但有些时候又得不疗<br/>这篇文既然跟黑暗房间有关系，那一定是不会糖分太高的，你们都理解的吧？</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　9.</p><p>　　名字一出口他就愣住了，嗓子口像是竖着一把尖刀，再也不敢说出一个字来。</p><p>
  <em>　　他们还没有交换过名字。</em>
</p><p>　　他把一切都搞砸了。</p><p> </p><p> 　　“你到底是谁？”男人缓缓地从方向盘上直起身子，深陷的眼窝仿佛两个黑洞，让人看不清他的表情。</p><p>　　他逃避地躲开视线，手指不安地绞着安全带。座舱的狭小空间突然在脚下延伸开来，融入了这漫长而无边的黑夜。男人的体温像是唯一的篝火，火光飘摇不定，火舌渐渐逼近，像是要把人吞噬殆尽。</p><p>　　那不是他的错觉。</p><p>　　一条胳膊擦着他的耳朵撑在了窗玻璃上，他绝望地拉回视线，看着对方半探出的身体被仪表盘微弱的光线勾勒出颀长而柔和的曲线。</p><p>　　“所以这一切都是有预谋的，嗯？”</p><p>　　下巴被粗粝的指尖捏住，他感到一阵闷痛。</p><p>　　“机械工程专业，实习机会，一眼就认出了我的车……假装和朋友打了个赌？”</p><p>　　灼热的呼吸撩拨着他的神经，低沉的嗓音在车厢内震颤。男人的右手顺着他的下颚的弧线，擦过他滚烫的耳尖，插入了他的发丝。</p><p>　　他感到头皮发麻，心若擂鼓，黑暗中终于看清了对方的双眼——浸透了夜色，坚硬而冰冷。</p><p>　　“所以这就是你想要的？”</p><p>　　他的心中警铃大作，随后后脑勺撞在了座椅靠垫上，他已经退无可退，呼吸被封印在了滚烫的唇瓣里。</p><p>　　这个吻不同于白天自己青涩的演技，它专注而热烈，牙齿轻扯着下唇，舌尖扫过上颚，对方完全精于此道，轻易就撩起了他深藏多年的渴望。他感到血液沸腾，心脏就快飞出胸腔。他想起了数个午夜梦回的惊醒，少年时代弦歌飞扬的赛场。原来Daniel呼吸的频率是这样的，嘴唇的温度是这样的，他忍不住伸出手去，想要触碰对方。</p><p>　　他猛地睁开眼，飘远的意识在顷刻之间被拽了回来。</p><p>　　男人下意识地蹙着眉，后颈爬满冷汗，身躯颤抖着，像是被黑夜拖入了梦魇。</p><p> </p><p>　　10.</p><p>　　左手支撑着身体的重量，撞在冰冷的窗玻璃上。他眯起眼睛，目光如同锋利的剑，像要扎穿对方的心脏。五年以来，他改头换面，从来没有尝试过往回看。他有可靠的收入来源，有亲切友善的邻居，从不缺少陪伴，做着擅长的事，听着喜欢的歌。</p><p>　　一切都没有改变。</p><p>　　<strong>本该没有改变的。</strong></p><p> </p><p>　　他用嘴唇狠狠地碾压对方，年轻人无措的目光竟然让他的心中升起一些报复的快感。年轻的身体总是很容易被挑起欲望，他冷笑着观察对方颤抖的睫毛，心中燃起一团莫可名状的火焰，混杂了被欺骗的愤怒，和一种被拆穿的不甘。对方过于生动的反应，过于热烈的目光，错乱的呼吸和低沉的鼻音，燃烧着化为了一团模糊的倒影。</p><p> </p><p>　　十六岁的时候第一次坐进赛车，根本就不是什么美好的感觉。</p><p>　　忽左忽右的急弯，看不到前路的陡坡，颠簸的山路几乎让他握不住方向盘……他不敢猛踩油门，只能小心翼翼地切换挡位，时不时有对手粗暴地从旁边挤过去，金色的尘土在阳光下飞舞，填满了他的视野。那是他第一次参加比赛，找不到搭档，有的只是一腔热血和一屁股债，在陌生的路口兜兜转转，开开停停，很快连后视镜里也没人了。当车轮终于缓缓地轧上终点线，派对早就已经行将过半，人群零零落落，喝得都有些意兴阑珊了。</p><p>　　他熄了火，懊丧的坐在车里，有两个人拎着酒瓶晃晃悠悠地过来敲了敲车窗。他摇下玻璃，还没来得及开口，就被酒液洒了一身。</p><p>　　“敬冠军。”</p><p>　　“倒数的。”</p><p>　　两个人趴在车玻璃上笑成了一团。</p><p>　　再后来，他在这条山路熟练地飙车，在弯道轻松地超越对手；他还清了债款，赢得了赞助；他把蜜獾绣在外套上，开始参加职业赛事；此后一战成名，被称为勇往直前的代言人。一句“敬冠军”听了很多年，两个好事者的面容也早已模糊了。</p><p>　　曾经也有个年轻人，就这样坐在他的身边，陪他从小镇泥泞的山路一直冲到了世界之巅。他始终都记得两个人的初见：好事者被几拳揍翻，一张充满活力的脸凑进车窗，笑着说你的眼睛真漂亮。</p><p> </p><p>　　“Daniel，Daniel？你还好吗？” 年轻人焦急的嗓音把他拉了回来， “对不起，我不知道，我不该——可是……”</p><p>　　他回过神，疲惫地打量着眼前人——不一样的轮廓，不一样的眼神，不一样的手忙脚乱——他叹了口气，突然就没了质问的兴致。</p><p>　　额头上的掌心干燥而温暖，肩膀上的抓力小心又沉稳。他闭上眼睛，认真地感受了一会儿，抿着嘴，一点点心软下来。</p><p>　　“我没事。”他重新睁开眼，挣开了对方。</p><p>　　“是因为我吗？”年轻人的表情有些委屈，“退役之后你就失踪了，删了所有的社交账号。我只是想……看看你过得怎么样。”声音越来越小。</p><p>　　“挺好。”他伸出手，犹豫地落在对方脑门上，揉了揉，忍不住又揉了揉。</p><p>　　年轻人的眼睛亮了起来。</p><p>　　他心烦意乱地挪开目光，倒回了驾驶座椅。无法否认，自己还是很喜欢他的。也许是直到现在才发现，所以才不小心带他走了这么远。</p><p>　　窗外漆黑一片，不知身在何处，他们已经走得<strong>太远了</strong>。</p><p>　　“今天的事我很抱歉。”他停顿了一下，尽量放缓语气，“你住在哪？我送你回去吧。”</p><p> </p><p>　　11.</p><p>　　他的心一点点沉了下去，堵在胃里，把肠子都搅成了一团。</p><p>　　“我不想回去。”凭着仅剩的一点勇气，他抓住了对方的胳膊，像是抓着最后的救命稻草， “你不要走……”</p><p>　　男人没有挣扎，只是任由他这样抓着。</p><p>　　“十二岁那年……”他的目光落在对方的侧脸，皱着鼻子深吸了口气，“爸爸带了一个女人和小孩回来，他们吵了起来，开始摔东西……我很害怕，就逃了出去，胡乱地搭上了一辆巴士，几经周转，来到了这个小镇。”</p><p>　　男人的目光和他纠缠在一起，给了他继续说下去的勇气。</p><p>　　“我不知道要去哪儿，只是想跑得远远的，越远越好。等回过神，司机拿走了我身上所有的钱，把我赶下了车。我只能跟着人群一直走，看到路边搭起了很多帐篷，挂满了彩旗，烧烤的烟味混合着酒香，飘得到处都是。我继续向前，来到一片空地，然后就听到了引擎发动的声音。”</p><p>　　这段回忆是他从未与人分享的珍宝，九年来，每每想起，那些光影声色全都历历在目。那天站在领奖台上的年轻人，笑起来有一口好看的白牙，深色的卷发迎着夕阳，举起奖杯的时候，仿佛把世界都握在手中。</p><p>　　“他从我面前走过，身后跟着一群摄影师。突然有人说了句什么，他停下脚步，意外地看了我一眼，然后走了过来。</p><p>　　 “他蹲下来，亲切地摸了摸我的脑袋。‘你好！我是Mr.Honey Badger，你叫什么名字？’我当时完全傻了，问他什么是 Honey Badger。他弯起眼睛笑了，说蜜獾是一种很小的动物，就像我这样，但它却可以独自对抗六头成年的母狮。他把外套脱下来递给我，指着胸口的图案说：‘这就是蜜獾，不管遇到什么困难，都永远不要放弃自己。’”</p><p>　　男人呼吸一窒，愣愣的看着他。</p><p>　　 “警车把我送回了家，父母在三个月后完成了离婚手续。我开始看那个人的比赛，一场都没有错过。再后来我去现场 ，在领奖台下看着他亲吻奖杯，看他把香槟倒在鞋子里，分享给身边皱着眉头的队友。</p><p>　　“这些年，我遇到过很多不顺利的事，每当想要放弃的时候，都会想起那个人的话。我从来没有放弃自己，但他却放弃了……</p><p>　　 “Daniel，为什么要退役？参加地下赛事，真的比站在世界的舞台上更快乐吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　12.</p><p>　　有好一会儿，谁都没有说话。</p><p>　　只有车载音乐还在若无其事的循环。</p><p>　　Going on too far</p><p>　　As you won't forget</p><p>　　Run away so hard</p><p>　　Try again and again</p><p>　　Try again and again</p><p>　　Because</p><p>　　I'm on the road</p><p> </p><p>　　“原来那个孩子就是你。”沙哑的嗓音把他自己都吓了一跳，“你知道的，当时只是因为经纪人说我应该和你随便聊几句，趁着摄影摄像都在，这会对赞助很有帮助……”他苦笑一声：“你看，这就是成人的世界。”</p><p>　　意外的是，年轻人对此并不意外，他只是停顿了一下，然后肯定地说：“可蜜獾确实是你的信仰。”</p><p>　　他一时被噎住了，不由在心里哀叹了一声。他咬着牙沉默了一会儿，知道有些话想找人倾诉，也许现在就是唯一的机会了。</p><p>　　“我说我还在参加地下赛事，是骗你的。”他在座椅上往下滑了一点，尽量找了个舒服的姿势，“我只是给他们调车。从那次事故以后，我就再也没法参加比赛了。”</p><p>　　年轻人显然没有适应这话题的转变，瞪大眼睛，嘴唇微微张开：“是伤口没有恢复吗？可是车队明明官宣——”神色跟着变得复杂起来，“你是因为受伤才退役的吗？”</p><p>　　他摇了摇头，抓起对方的左手，覆上了自己的右腿：“看到过我身上的纹身吗？”</p><p>　　年轻人的手掌不自然地蜷缩着，不敢落到实处。</p><p>　　他决定帮对方一把。直到神经末梢传来掌心温热的触感，这才缓缓地舒了口气。“这里曾经因为烧伤，留下过一整片疤痕。”</p><p>　　年轻人的指腹试探地在腿上划过，像是羽毛挠过心尖。“每个纹身下面，都藏着一道伤疤吗？”</p><p>　　“差不多吧。”他低下头，目光锁死在对方的手背上，“也不都是那场事故造成的，在那之前……一个雨天。”他咽了咽口水，强迫自己说下去，手指无意识地抓紧了对方的手腕，“一场车祸，带走了我的搭档。”</p><p>　　年轻人很专注地听着，没有开口的意思，只是默默地翻转手背，握住了他的右手。</p><p>　　 “最后那场比赛本来可以赢的，我走神了，都是我的错。那年的冠军头衔本来是车队的，我退赛了，都是我的错。出院之后医生判定可以复出，我害怕了，都是我的错。”他的五指无意识的和年轻人相扣，指节用力到发白，“那个雨天，是我开的车……都是我的错。”</p><p>　　他闭上眼，感到自己落入了一个坚实的拥抱，肌肉坚硬的线条和脆弱的肋骨绞在一起。强有力的心跳通过骨骼，一声声撞进了他的心里。</p><p> </p><p>　　<strong>原来一切确实都没有改变</strong>。</p><p>　　他只是接受了现在，也封存了过去而已。</p><p>　　而这中间隔着的，是一道无法相通的天堑。</p><p> </p><p>　　（待续）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>